


The Irony of a 'Straight' Razor

by KateLouisaRose



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: (Almost) chair-sex of questionable safety, First Kiss, Law School, M/M, Roommates, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLouisaRose/pseuds/KateLouisaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's never shaved by himself before, Foggy is willing to lend a helping hand (a 'totally platonic and in no way weird sexual and tense even though he might want it to be just a little bit' helping hand, thank you very much).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Irony of a 'Straight' Razor

Foggy hadn't seen Matt all day. They had separate classes in the morning, which was normal, and then lunch on the run to another class, but that afternoon Foggy was walking home alone. He was heading back to the dorm after a lecture Matt definitely should have been at. When he knocked on the door there was no answer. He fumbled in his pocket for his keys; maybe Matt was ill? Foggy hoped it wasn't the flu, that had been going around campus. Probably all the kissing, he reasoned. Then he just felt jealous that he didn't have the flu.

He couldn't see Matt when he walked into the room, but there was a small noise from their shared bathroom and Foggy frowned. Matt walked out of the bathroom holding a wad of toilet roll to his jaw.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" Foggy asked as Matt gave him a half-hearted wave with his free hand. Foggy peered around the bathroom door as Matt dabbed at his bleeding face.

"Nothing," Matt said gruffly, but Foggy had spotted the razor on the side of the sink.

"Were you shaving?"

Matt sighed. "Yeah."

Foggy looked at him for a second. "Have you not shaved before?"

"Of course I've shaved before," Matt snapped. He was looking over Foggy's left shoulder. They'd been living together for a few weeks, but Foggy was still training himself not to follow Matt's eye line when they were talking. It was kind of disconcerting; like someone was standing behind him.

"OK," Matt said. "I haven't shaved before. Not by myself anyway. I go to a barber, usually." Foggy grinned.

"And now you're a broke college student forced to shave by yourself with what appears to be a butcher's knife." He said, holding up the straight razor. Matt shrugged forlornly. "No wonder you cut yourself, this thing is lethal. Why didn't you get one of the cheap ones from the drugstore?"

"It was my dad's." Matt said quietly.

"Oh." Foggy said.

He put down the razor and walked towards Matt, lifting the tissue away carefully. There was a shallow cut on his jaw and five or six other nicks around his mouth and neck. Blood seeped slowly from the cuts and Foggy replaced the tissue.

"Is it bad?" Matt asked.

"No," Foggy lied. "I mean, do you particularly like having half a beard?"

Matt groaned.

"Look, I'll help you shave this time Murdock, but don't think this is going to be a regular thing." Foggy warned. Matt smiled at him and Foggy ignored the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Sit down," Foggy told him. Matt made a gesture with his hands helplessly.

"Oh, right." Foggy grabbed one of the wooden desk chairs and set it down behind Matt. Matt lowered himself into the chair and Foggy went into the bathroom and grabbed the straight razor, some shaving cream and a towel.

When he walked back into the room, Matt was looking at the back wall. He seemed lost in thought.

"Alright?" He asked. Matt lifted his head to follow the sound of his voice, smiling again.

"Ready." He said.

"Right," Foggy murmured. He placed the towel around Matt's shoulders. The light in their room wasn't great; it was already starting to get dark outside and the main light wasn't doing much to help. "I'll do my best," Foggy said.

"I trust you," Matt replied. Foggy stood behind him, staring at the razor in his hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to just borrow mine?" Foggy asked.

"I trust you." Matt repeated evenly. Foggy sighed, taking the tissue away from Matt and lathering some shaving cream in his hands.

"This might sting," he warned as he began to apply it to Matt's face.

"I'll be fine," Matt said.

"Close your mouth," Foggy told him. Matt laughed softly but did as he was told.

Foggy tried to ignore how nice it was to smooth the shaving cream over Matt's jaw and trace the outline of his lips with his fingertips. He realised that he'd been touching Matt for far longer than necessary. He pulled his hands away and cleared his throat nervously. Matt only smiled a little, sitting very still.

"Don't move," Foggy said quietly, although Matt was like a statue staring up at him. He wiped his hands on Matt's shoulders, taking up the razor. Matt turned his head to the left when Foggy told him to, hands folded in his lap. He hissed gently when Foggy nicked his cheek.

"Shit, sorry." Foggy said.

"Keep going," Matt told him.

"Maybe I shouldn't-"

"Keep going." Matt said, grasping Foggy's hand where it rested on his shoulder. Foggy said nothing, Matt's hand still on his. Matt moved his hand, fingers dragging lightly over Foggy's knuckles. He sat back again, throat bared. Foggy swallowed. He could hear laughter down the hall, somebody shouting outside, a police siren.

"OK," he said. His own voice sounded strange and hoarse.

He cupped Matt's face in one hand, tilting his head slightly. He held him until he had finished with the right side. His hands were getting steadier. With each glide of the blade against Matt's skin he was getting better. Matt didn't complain when Foggy cut him a second time on his lip.

"Sorry," Foggy murmured.

"It's alright," Matt said softly. Foggy wasn't quite sure why they were practically whispering. He leaned forward a little to catch the last bit of foam on Matt's cheek. He looked down at the final section; Matt's neck.

"I'm... I'm not sure I can-"

"Come on Foggy, don't leave me with a neck beard!" Matt grinned. Foggy laughed, but it sounded  pathetic and forced.

"Right, yeah of course." He said.

"Stand in front of me." Matt suggested. "Or kneel."

Foggy choked a little. Matt was smiling; a kind of slow, secret smile. Foggy ran a hand through his hair. They really weren't playing any more.

"OK," he said. He walked around to face Matt, sinking slowly to his knees. Matt was taller than him though, even sitting down. Quite a bit taller. Foggy was on eye level with his chest, between Matt's thighs. He was glad that Matt couldn't see where Foggy's eyes were.

"Um," Foggy said.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Nothing I just, I can't do it like this, that's all. Hang on." Foggy stood up quickly, heart hammering.

Matt didn't flinch when Foggy swung a leg over him and settled carefully into his lap. "Oh," he said. Foggy just watched Matt's eyes searching for his face, hyper-aware of how comfortable, how warm it was pressed up against him.

"Sit back," Foggy said gently. Matt did as he was told. "Tilt your head." Matt tilted his head upwards. Foggy touched his fingers to Matt's jaw. "More." He told him. Matt swallowed, and Foggy tried to focus on his throat, and not on the way that Matt was steadying himself with his hands on Foggy's knees. He began to shave carefully along the column of Matt's neck. He ran over one of the cuts Matt had given himself earlier and Matt hissed again, fingers digging lightly into Foggy's thighs. When had Matt's hands moved up to his thighs? Matt relaxed, palms splayed against Foggy's legs again. He was a few inches away from grabbing his ass. He shifted in Matt's lap. Matt gave a very quiet groan and Foggy froze, hands shaking. Matt was hard.

"Don't stop," Matt said, his voice low.

_Don't stop what?!_ Foggy wanted to scream. The blood was rushing to his cock so fast he thought he was going to pass out.

Foggy couldn't help it; he rolled his hips a little. Matt moaned and Foggy's eyes clouded over for a second with the perfection of the sound. He wanted to wring out a hundred moans from Matt's mouth. He took a shaky breath, pressing the blade against Matt's throat again. Matt's hands really were on his ass now. Foggy was trembling a little, but he finished the last few strokes of the razor cleanly. Matt lowered his head, his eyes almost level with Foggy's. He had such lovely brown eyes. _Pity they're useless._ Foggy could almost hear Matt's response to the thought. Foggy put his hand out and felt around for the edge of the dresser, placing the razor down. Matt was arching into him desperately, his eyes closed. _You can't even see how much I want to kiss you._ Foggy thought.

Matt made a small, surprised noise when Foggy kissed him, hands on either side of Matt's face, now smooth and slippery from shaving foam.

"Foggy," Matt gasped as Foggy thrust against him. Foggy was fumbling with the buttons on Matt's shirt, too busy kissing him to realise that the chair was tipping.

They fell with a crash. Matt's head cracked against the floor and Foggy's full weight landed on top of him. They groaned in pain; Matt touched the back of his head gingerly, but didn't feel any wetness.

"Shit, fuck," Foggy panted, "are you bleeding? Fuck." His hand felt the back of Matt's head, but it came away clean. He was still straddling Matt's waist and he rolled off of him. They lay on the floor for a moment. Matt felt for the fallen chair and pushed it out of the way. His hand reached out for Foggy and found him. Matt sat up a little, hands running searchingly along Foggy's side. He swung a leg over him, sitting with Foggy's hips between his thighs.

"Matt, are you going to faint?" Foggy asked, but Matt just smiled and leant down to kiss him. "Shhh." Matt murmured, hands on Foggy's belt.

* * *

Matt's body naked and on top of his was possibly the best thing Foggy had ever experienced. They had moved to the bed and Matt was kissing him senseless, the slick slide of their erections too much to bear.

"You're amazing," Matt gasped.

"Have you even felt your own abs?" Foggy panted in reply, hand around Matt's cock.

"Uuh," Matt stuttered back, back arching. Foggy dragged him into another kiss. "Foggy, I'm-"

"Good," Foggy grinned, licking into Matt's mouth. Matt moaned against his lips, hips thrusting into Foggy's hand desperately.

Foggy could only watch breathlessly as Matt came, eyes wide open and jaw slack. Matt slumped a little against his shoulder, but seconds later his hand was on Foggy's cock and he was jerking him quickly, sucking a bruise onto Foggy's neck.

"Matt," Foggy breathed, clutching at Matt's shoulder as he came with a cry.

* * *

The sun was far too bright, Foggy decided when he woke the next morning. However, Matt Murdock was entirely naked and in his bed, so he had no real cause for complaint. Matt made a small, contented noise and rolled onto his side, the bed sheet sliding from around his shoulders. Foggy stared for a moment at the muscles that shifted beneath his skin, the way the light hit Matt's face.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Matt mumbled sleepily.

"Um,"

Matt smiled. Foggy stared again at Matt's soft mouth, desperate to kiss him but still unsure. Matt opened his eyes, felt the heat of the morning sun on his skin, and rolled over. Foggy looked down at him with a stupid grin on his face. Matt just reached out for his arm, his shoulder, sliding a hand up to cup his face and bring him into a kiss. Foggy ran tentative fingers along Matt's stomach.

"Why are you so hot?" Foggy mumbled against Matt's lips.

"You're hot," Matt said by way of reply.

"I'm nowhere near your league of hotness." Foggy grumbled, still trying to kiss Matt in between words. "I'm so far away I can't even see your league; your league is a dot to me."

"Foggy," Matt said tiredly, sitting up properly to glare in Foggy's direction. "I think you're hot. You make me laugh. I like having sex with you. Why should anything else matter?"

Foggy smiled at him. "It doesn't." He said. "Besides, you'd be a terrible wing man now. Wing men don't sleep together."

"True," Matt agreed, and they were kissing again, and Foggy couldn't think of anything else that mattered at all.

"I think I like you clean shaven," Foggy said, and Matt laughed.


End file.
